own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Demi Lovato
| birth_place = Albuquerque, New Mexico, U.S. | origin = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | genre = Pop, rock, R&B | occupation = Singer, songwriter, actress, dancer, spokeswoman, television personality, philanthropist, director | instrument = Vocals, guitar, piano, bass, keyboards | years_active = 2002–present | label = Hollywood | website = }}Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato (born August 20, 1992) is an American singer, songwriter, philanthropist, and actress. She made her debut as child actress in Barney & Friends. In 2008, she came to prominence as a starring cast member in the television film Camp Rock. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album, Don't Forget, in September 2008. It has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2009, Lovato was commissioned her own television series, Sonny with a Chance. That July, her second album, Here We Go Again, became her first to debut atop the U.S. Billboard 200. After the release of additional television films and their accompanying soundtracks in 2010, Lovato's personal struggles sent her acting career into hiatus. She released her third album, Unbroken, in September 2011. The album addresses several of her difficulties, notably her lead single "Skyscraper" which became her first single to be certified platinum by the RIAA. The second single, "Give Your Heart a Break", was later certified double-platinum in the United States. The album had been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. Since 2012, Lovato has served as a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor. She released fourth album, Demi, in May 2013 to critical success, selling 110,000 copies within its first week, becoming her highest opening week to date. The album was preceded by its lead single, "Heart Attack", that February and was certified double-platinum by the RIAA. In September 2013, Lovato announced plans to go on a North American leg of her third headlining concert tour, The Neon Lights Tour in promotion of her fourth studio album Demi. Life and career :Further information: Early life and career beginnings Demetria Devonne Lovato was born on August 20, 1992, in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Patrick Martin Lovato (1960 — June 22, 2013) and former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader Dianna Hart. She has an older full sister named Dallas (born 1988), a younger maternal half-sister, actress Madison De La Garza, and an older paternal half-sister named Amber, whom she first spoke to when she was 20. Her father was of Native American, Spanish, and Mexican descent while her mother is of English, Scotch-Irish, and Scottish descent. On her father's side, she is descended from Francisco Perea, a delegate for the Territory of New Mexico to the 38th United States Congress, and from Francisco Xavier Chávez, the second géfe político (equivalent to governor) of the territory of Santa Fe de Nuevo México. Lovato was raised in Dallas, Texas. Alongside friend Selena Gomez, she began her acting career on the children's television series Barney & Friends portraying Angela. She started playing piano at the age of seven and guitar at the age of ten, at which time she also enrolled in dancing and acting classes. In an interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Lovato revealed that she was bullied so severely that she requested a home-schooled education. Lovato earned a high school diploma through homeschooling in April 2009. She later became a spokesperson for anti-bullying organization PACER and appeared on America's Next Top Model to speak out against bullying. Lovato had suffered from depression, an eating disorder, and cut herself before going to rehab in November 2010. In 2006, she appeared on Prison Break, and she was on Just Jordan the following year. Filmography Discography *''Don't Forget'' (2008) *''Here We Go Again'' (2009) *''Unbroken'' (2011) *''Demi'' (2013) Concert tours ;Headlining *Demi Lovato: Live in Concert (2009–10) *A Special Night with Demi Lovato (2011–13) *Neon Lights Tour (2014) ;Promotional *Demi Live! Warm Up Tour (2008) *An Evening with Demi Lovato (2011) ;Opening act *Jonas Brothers – Burnin' Up Tour (2008) *Avril Lavigne – Best Damn Tour (2008) External links * Full article * Facebook Page * Twitter